Wednesday Addams
Wednesday Addams is a character in The Addams Family (1973 animated series) and The Addams Family (1992 animated series). About Wednesday She is the daughter of Gomez and Morticia Addams, the granddaughter of Granny Frump, the niece of Fester Addams and the older sister of Pugsley Addams. Wednesday has medium-length black hair which is tied in two low pigtails and black eyes. In the 1992 version, she appears to have beige skin, her hair became longer and her eyes now have white sclerae. She was usually seen in her long sleeved collar dress as her primary attire. In the 1973 version she wears a pink long sleeved collared dress with both the folded sleeves and the collar are white, white socks and black flats. In the 1992 version, her dress is now blue and her collar is now longer. She also gained pink leggings beneath her dress and her flats are replaced with leather shoes. When everyone is asleep at night, Wednesday wears a periwinkle long sleeved duster with rips at the edge of her long sleeve and the hem of the dress. In "Camp Addams", Wednesday wears a white short sleeved shirt, blue shorts with a black belt around her waist and brown boots and white socks. In "The Puttergeist", Wednesday cosplays her mother Morticia during the Trick or Treat event and sometimes her skin complexion became white. In the 1973 version, Wednesday is a nice and happy person and enjoys time with her family. But in 1992 version, she had a mixed personality between both of her parents as she adapts her father's bravery, charismatic and joyous personality and her smart and cunning personality coming from her mother's. She and her brother Pugsley had a hostile but friendly relationship between the siblings which they were frequently seen torturing in either of them within their respective traps or makeshift weapons as well as teaming up together to take down the Spy Twins and Mrs. Quaint. Wednesday sometimes she showed her annoyance towards her brother when he destroys her painting by using the living paint used in paintings and her favorite dance song forces her to dance continuously until he stops the music. Wednesday also shows her dislike of her mother Morticia's doting side when she hugs her hardly due to her superhuman strength and also became close to her father Gomez as she was the one who warns him about their house is about to be demolished. In "N.J. Addams", it was Wednesday who made a plan to make N.J. disguise as their cousin Mumbles Addams after the latter had already fed up on his father Norman's constant pressure. Because of her present age, she appears to be a big fan of Graveyard Gary who later reveals to be a cosplayer who poses as him due to her father's interruptions in their tour at their house. But also adores her headless doll named Marie who had the same look and outfit as her which was seen in "A Little Doll Lost" when her doll was accidentally fell into the fireplace causing her leave back to her room in upset until Lurch retrieves it from the dust of the fireplace. Trivia * Her name is based on the day of Wednesday, the third day of the week. * Unlike her parents during the family dances in every segments and episodes, both Wednesday and Pugsley are doing modern dances. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Addams Family Category:The Funtastic Index